Caminos con el mismo destino
by Mr. Ketchum
Summary: Mei Terumi, una mujer extrovertida, sexy y candente heredera de 2 kekken genial. Siempre he busca de su pareja ideal, de el amor, es alguien a quien le gusta divertirse con los hombres tanto como el destino ha jugado con su vida ¿que le depara el futuro a esta bella mujer?


Que tal amigos esta vez les traigo una historia de Naruto con mis personajes favoritos, Hatake Kakashi Mei Terumi. Disfrútenlo al igual como yo hago escribiendo para ustedes.

Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, aliento xD es bienvenida en sus Reviews, muchas gracias :)

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a si creador.

Título: Caminos con el mismo destino

Capítulo 1: El héroe solitario

Hatake Kakashi:

Kakashi Hatake, hijo del legendario Colmillo Blanco de la aldea de Konoha, un shinobi que desde pequeño sobresalió del resto de sus compañeros por sus habilidades como ninja, tanto en taijutsu como en ninjutsu siendo capaz de manejar los estilos, fuego, tierra, agua y rayo, pero sobre todo por su excepcional manera de pensar a la hora de pelear, entro a la academia ninja como cualquier otro estudiante a temprana edad, con el paso del tiempo sus maestros y compañeros fueron notando su calidad en combate convirtiéndose en Genin a los 5 años siendo el alumno más joven en lograrlo, poco después al a edad de 6 años se convirtió en Chounin y a los 13 años en Jounin igual siendo el shinobi más joven en lograrlo, después de esto entro a AMBU por las órdenes directas su ex-sensei Minato Namikaze, al morir su padre a temprana edad se vio un cambio en su actitud, ahora era más solitario y serio tanto en sus misiones como en la aldea, al entrar a AMBU se volvió aún más hostil.

Tiempo después de la muerte del cuarto hokage y de que el tercer hokage tomara e nuevo el puesto, lo ponen como maestro en la academia ninja de Konoha, después de tener muchos estudiantes que no pasaban la prueba llegó el equipo 7, compuesto por Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto, quienes con el paso del tiempo y sin que él lo supiera, cambiarían el resto de su vida.

Se hizo general del tercer frente de batalla de la alianza shinobi, en acuerdo con los 5 kages de las grandes naciones, esto era algo extraño ya que nunca se pusieron de acuerdo pero con kakashi todo fue completamente diferente, sabían de sus habilidades como shinobi pero sobre todo sus habilidades para trabajar en equipo

Mei Terumi:

Mei Terumi, una joven muy hábil a la hora de pelear, desde joven se caracterizó por esto y por tener una radiante belleza. Es originaria de la aldea oculta de la niebla, donde fue aprendiz del tercero mizukage, ella dominaba los estilos agua, fuego y tierra, por lo cual poseía la muy peculiar habilidad de tener 2 kekkei Genkai y por esto fue elegida aprendiz del tercer mizukage y después aprendería del cuarto mizukage con quien tendría mucho afecto.

Tiempo después y como era de esperarse con la muerte del cuarto mizukage a manos de akatsuki ella tomo el puesto y se convirtió en la quinta mizukage de la aldea oculta de la niebla, tomando mucho rencor hacia akatsuki quienes fueron los que controlaron a su maestro el cuarto mizukage y lo asesinaron, gracias a esto ella decidió unirse a la alianza shinobi para combatir el poder de akatsuki , se convirtió en la líder de la división de protección en la cuarta guerra ninja para proteger a los señores feudales.

En la cuarta guerra ninja

La alianza shinobi conformada por las 5 grandes naciones, los ninjas restantes de acercaban al campo principal de batalla, donde se encontraban Kakashi, Gay, Naruto y Killer bee, en otra zona se encontraban los 5 kages peleando contra el resucitado por el edo tensei, Uchiha Madara, poco a poco estos agotaban su chakra tratando de sellarlo pero ante inútiles intentos Madara decide acabar con ellos para dirigirse donde está su aliando, Uchiha Obito quien acababa de revelar su identidad a kakashi, quien fue su amigo en la infancia y sacrifico su vida por la de el y su compañera Rin.

Los shinobis de la alianza ninja han llegado al campo principal de batalla donde el Biju ha aparecido, por otra parte Sasuke se une a la lucha para pelear por sus ideales, resucita a los 4 hokages para que se unieran a ellos en la guerra.

Orochimaru junto con Suigetsu y Karin fueron a rescatar a los 5 kages que estaban en estado crítico por la pelea contra Madara, después de esto se dirigieron al frente de batalla, el campo principal donde solo faltaban ellos, ya estaban ahí los 4 hokages quienes habían contenido al Biju.

Obito, se transformó en el Jinchuriki del Biju y puso en marcha en Tsukoyomi infinito, Naruto y Sasuke recibieron los poderes del Rikudou sennin, Naruto contenia el poder de las 9 bestias y Sasuke el rinnegan, juntos pudieron sacar a las 9 bestias que estaban dentro de el, parecía que todo se solucionaría pero Madara Uchiha utilizo el rinnegan de Obito para revivirse y se convirtio en el Jinchuriki del biju y completo el Tsukuyomi infinito, los únicos que pudieron salvarse del "sueño eterno" fueron el equipo 7, inmediatamente Kaguya Otsutsuki salio del interior de Madara resucitado para poner en marcha el verdadero plan, que era liberarla de la prisión donde la había puesto sus hjos

Sasuke y Naruto lograron sellar a Kaguya con el poder otorgado por el Rikudou Sennin con la ayuda de Sakura, Kakashi y el sacrificio que hizo óbito, quien heredo el poder del sharingan a su mejor amigo Kakashi pudieron liberar a los jubis del biju y se disponían a deshacer el Tsukoyomi infinito pero aun las cosas no estaban solucionadas, Sasuke y Naruto tenia pendientes que arreglar con lo cual se prepararon para la batalla definitiva

Parece que otra vez no podre protegerlos – dijo Kakashi recordando a Rin y Obito, mientras estaba cuidando a una Sakura inconsciente, no podía moverse después de usar el Susanoo con sus nuevos ojos, había adquirido un inmenso poder que iba más allá que algunos del clan uchiha que tenían en mangekyou Sharingan, pero no podía dominarlo por completo así que quedaba sin el uso de sus movimientos por un largo rato, era incapaz de detener a Naruto y a Sasuke.

Paso un día para que Sakura despertara, y estuvo cuidando a Kakashi por otros 2 días, después de esto fueron a buscarlos al Valle del fin el escenario perfecto donde se encontraban ellos dos, al llegar ahí vieron el lugar destrozado y a ambos en el suelo, Sakura se acercó a ellos para ver su estado y Kakashi activo de alguna forma y con el poco Chakra que tenia su sharingan, preparándose para algún especie de conflicto entre estos, al ver el rostro de Sasuke y naruto, sabía que algo había cambiado, a partir de ahora las cosas serían diferentes, no sólo para ellos sino también para él.

Juntos fueron a liberar a lo bijus y deshacer el tsukoyomi infinito y liberar a todos de ahí, de lo alto caían 5 cuerpos que fueron liberados de los capullos

Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, salvemos a los kages, rápido – dijo un energético Kakashi poniendo en marcha al equipo 7

Sakura fue a salvar a la hokage, Sasuke al Tsuchikage, Naruto a Gaara y Kakashi al Raikage.

Vaya estuvo cerca – dijo Naruto riendo y jadeando, no le quedaban mas energías igual que a sus compañeros

Naruto estúpido! Falto la Mizukage – dijo Sakura dándole un golpe en la cabeza mientras Sasuke salto rápido a salvarla pero su cuerpo no le respondia después de la pelea que había tenido.

Aquí vamos – dijo de forma apagada Kakashi cerrando los ojos para después abrirlos y utilizar el sharinga.

Eheh… espera! ¿Kakashi tiene el sharingan, Naruto? – preguno Lee viendo a Kakashi saltando a rescatar a la mizukage – Pero… ¡¿Cómo?!

Es una larga historia – dijo Sasuke acercándose al grupo meintras se quejaba por sus heridas, haciendo retroceder a Lee del susto

¡¿Sasuke?! Demonios, me he perdido tantas cosas – dijo Lee triste

Parece que no llegare – se dijo Kakashi a sí mismo mientras veía caer a la Mizukage

Eh Kakashi – dijo Sasuke a lo lejos con lo cual su sensei volteo a verlo – has buen uso de los ojos

Kakashi se sorprendio por esto y recordó el Susanoo, de algún modo lo activo ya sin chakra alguno, era algo imposible para alguien que acababa de recibir los ojos, volo directo a la Mizukage y la cargo entre sus brazo, ella desperto poco a poco, la primera imagen que tuvo del el fue ese hombre de 28 años, su cabello gris ondeaba entre el intenso azul de Susanoo, brillaron los ojos de la mizukage que no sabía si estaba aún en el tsukuyomi infinito o en la realidad, como siempre, se dejo llevar por ese momento, era algo típico de la mizukage, ella era así, extrovertida y al avez introvertida, una persona extraña a la hora de amar pero que le encantaba vivir la vida, recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Kakashi, quien sorprendido por este gesto decidió bajar, noto que la Mizukage ya estaba consciente.

Vaya, ¿Por qué no puedo divertirme un poco? – dijo la Mizukage que seguía en los brazos de Kakashi que ya no usaba el Susanoo

Disculpe, su majestad… – decía Kakashi algo forzado

Por favor, llamame Mei – dijo ella con una sonrisa coqueta muy característica de ella

Pu-ued..ee, bajarse por favor, no aguanto – dijo Kakashi que no tenía ni una gota de energía

¿Me… estás diciendo..? – la mizukage se veía enojada, Kakashi sabía lo que sucedía así que tuvo que actuar rápido

No no no, Mizukage, solo… Estoy agotado – dijo Kakashi dándole una sincera sonrisa, aunque no podía verla, ella sintió la sinceridad de sus palabras, por primera vez, alguien había calmado su carácter

Está bien, vayamos con los demás – respondio ella para después dirigirse hacia donde estaban los otros kages con Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke.

Vemos al equipo 7 platicando tranquilamente, riéndose de lo que decía Naruto. Un poco a lo lejos estaban los 5 kages viéndolos.

Vaya ahora veo porque Konoha ha crecido bastante – dijo la Mizukage

¿A qué te refieres? – dijo el Raikage mientras todos la veía con cara de duda

Tienen excelentes shinobis – dijo Mei mientra sacaba su lengua como saboreando algo y lanzaba una gran mirada a alguien en específico en el equipo 7

Bsta Mizukage! No te involucres en mi aldea! – dijo la hokage con voz alta

Vaya... Parece que otra vez no me podre divertir – dijo ella haciendo un puchero y dándose la vuelta

Ahora que la guerra acabo, tendremos que reorganizar nuestras aldea – dijo Gaara cambiando de tema

Para ser alguien muy joven, tienes un enorme destino enfrente Kazekage – dijo el Tsuchikage que estaba flotando y de repente cayó por un dolor de espalda.

Parece que va siendo hora de que busques un reemplazo Onoki – dijo el Raikgae riéndose de la condición en la que estaba el viejo Tsuchikage

Las palabras del Raikage dejaron pensando a Tsunade, – "¿Debería comenzar a buscar un nuevo reemplazo? ¿Acaso mi ciclo ya acabo – se preguntaba a si misma dudosa de sus decisiones

Gracias – dijo la Mizukage que se acercó a Kakashi que estaba con sus aprendices

¿Por qué? – respondió el dudoso

Por salvarnos – diciendo esto ella se acercó a él para darle un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca del labio dejándole puesto su marca de labial rosa y dejándola también a sus alumnos impactados por lo que acababan de ver, el mismo Kakashi estaba rojo, la Mizukage era una mujer sexy y ardiente y Kakashi en el fondo no era una persona tan seria como lo que mostraba – espero vovler a ver esos hermosos ojos – termino de decir y se separó a organizar a sus shinobis.

Después de esto los kages tomaron a los shinobis correspondientes que había sobrevivido y volvieron a sus aldeas para poder reestructurarse.


End file.
